La menor de los Witwicky
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: ¿Las cosas eran dificiles? Pues ahora Cade tambien conocera a Sam y a Carly. Pero aun asi todo es paz y no hay nada que amenaze a la humanidad, sin embargo, ¿que pasa cuando Sam descubre que su hermana menor Laila viene de visita? La cosa se complica cuando el quiere alejarla de todo este tema de los Transformers ¿pero que tal si los depecticons planean atacar? Entra y averigualo.
1. Presentaciones

**HOLA A TODOS Y A TODAS. ¡Vengo más que emocionada porque por fin voy a poder comenzar con esto que eh esperado durante meses! *redobles de tambor***

…

…

…

…

…

 **¡Mi primer fic de Transformers ^^!**

 **Noticia rápida: esta historia toma lugar poco después de terminar Transformers 4.**

 **Y bueno, no sabrán todo lo que tuve que hacer antes de escribir esto, pero ahora…a lo que han venido. Les aviso que mi idea original fue modificada para que tuviera…lógica (materia la cual detesto, pero ya que) así que si algo no les gusta ¡que conste que fue por la lógica! Bueno pues ya…sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el primer capítulo…**

Capitulo. 1. Presentaciones

Era un día tranquilo y soleado. Todos iban o venían de sus trabajos. Con sus vidas, aparentemente normales. Sin embargo, en las afueras de la ciudad de Chicago –donde parecía ser una granja– se encontraba una linda casa de dos pisos con un granero no muy lejos de esta. De la casa salió una chica rubia, algo bronceada y llevaba una blusa rosa con una chaqueta azul y un pantalón de mezclilla: ella era Tessa Yeager. Tessa se dirigió al granero donde encontró a su padre y a su novio Shane reparando unos autos de carreras. No pudo evitar sonreír, le alegraba tanto que ya se llevaran bien.

-Hola papá, hola amor-

-Hola Tess/cariño- respondieron al unísono sin dejar de concentrarse en los autos

-¿Dónde están los autobots?-

-Están afuera, ya sabes que no soportan quedarse mucho tiempo quietos- respondió Cade al mismo tiempo que dejaba de revisar las llantas del vehículo

-Bueno, vine a decirles a ambos que la comida ya está lista y a recordarles que Joshua vendrá en dos horas por los autos-

-Gracias cariño, tu padre y yo vamos en un segundo- hablo Shane mientras se limpiaba la grasa

-Está bien, no tarden- y sin decir más, Tessa se fue de regreso a la casa

Ambos hombres, una vez que terminaron de dar una última revisión a los autos salieron con dirección a la casa. En el camino vieron como Hound y a Crosshairs estaban discutiendo y a Drift tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón mientras Brain los veía entretenido.

-¿Ahora por qué crees que estarán peleando?- inquirió Shane

-No lo sé, pero no es nada nuevo…espera, ¿y Bumblebee?- cometo Cade

El chico le señalo hacia unos metros más alejados de los demás autobots. Se encontraba sentado en el pasto dándole la espalda a sus compañeros. Hace varias semanas que Bee se alejaba de los demás y ya casi no les hablaba, eso preocupo mucho a los tres humanos, pero los demás autobots solo les decía que ya se le pasaría…que era algo delicado para él y era mejor dejarlo solo unos días, y eso solo dejo aún más confundidos a los tres.

-No puedo seguir así- soltó Cade de repente –hay que averiguar qué es lo que le pasa a Bumblebee, ya lleva así desde que Optimus se fue-

-¿Crees que este deprimido por eso? Después de todo fue el quien crio a Bee-

-Tal vez…pero supongo que tendremos que preguntarle después, si no vamos ahora Tessa se molestara-

Y así, ambos se adentraron en la casa y comieron junto a la rubia. Durante toda la comida ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de pensar en que le podía estar pasando al autobot amarillo, y esto no pasó desapercibido por la chica; después de que ellos le explicaran la situación ella les dijo que también estaba preocupada y los tres acordaron ir a hablar con él al terminar sus labores.

 **1 hora y media después**

Ahora que los tres habían terminado con sus tareas, se dirigían hacia Bumblebee decididos a que él les dijera la razón de su baja autoestima. Bee no tardó mucho en notar la presencia de sus amigos humanos, pero solo se limitó a verlos por unos segundos para después volver a fijar su mirada en el suelo.

-Bee, nos tienes muy preocupados- hablo Tessa –puedes confiar en nosotros y decirnos que es lo que te pasa-

Bee los volteo a ver pero solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y volver a la misma posición de antes.

-Vamos, Bumblebee…somos tus amigos, sea lo que sea te ayudaremos- dijo Cade

-¿Acaso extrañas a Optimus prime?- pregunto Shane

-Lo echo de menos…pero, no es exactamente por el que estoy deprimido- respondió con sus señales de radio

-¿Y entonces por quien estas así?- inquirió Tess

-Por un viejo amigo-

Los tres se miraron entre si y entendieron que el simplemente no quería hablar de eso. Regresaron a la casa y se fueron directo a la sala para platicar un poco más sobre el tema de Bumblebee; al final, decidieron creer que a quien Bee extrañaba era a algún amigo autobot que murió por causa Lockdow.

Una media hora después llego Joshua; después de lo ocurrido terminaron siendo buenos amigos, además, él había sido el responsable de darles una casa nueva en Chicago en un lugar lo suficientemente solo y tranquilo para que tuvieran a los autobots alejados de los demás y no causaran alborotos.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?-

-Bien, gracias Joshua- lo saludo Cade

-Bueno Cade, aquí tienes tu paga por arreglar los autos…10,000 dólares, lo acordado- dijo Joshua al mismo tiempo que le entregaba dicha cantidad

-Gracias amigo, gracias por tenerme como tú mecánico de preferencia- agradecía Cade con un tono medio divertido

-Jajá no es nada y… ¿Bee sigue estando deprimido?-

-Sí, pero nosotros creemos que esta así por algún amigo autobot que murió contra Lockdow- intervino Shane

-Tal vez…pero es muy extraño ese comportamiento, tal vez…- pero Tess no termino de hablar cuando vio como autos del gobierno se acercaban -¡papá son del gobierno!-

-Ay no, ¡chicos ocúltense!- grito Cade

Los autobots no tardaron en cambiarse a sus modos alternos e irse a ocultar dentro del granero. Los cuatro restantes se vieron entre si y se colocaron a la defensiva. Del primer auto salió una señora ya entrada en años con cabello rubio, lentes negros y ropa de oficina.

-Buenas tardes señores y señorita, me llamo Charlotte Mearing y soy la directora de inteligencia nacional, estoy aquí buscando a 6 autobots-

-Disculpe pero no sabemos de qué habla- respondió Cade cruzado de brazos

-Oh, sé que sabe muy bien de lo que hablo…señor Yeager-

-¿Cómo conoce a mi padre?-

-No es nada del otro mundo querida, simplemente contactos con el gobierno; les diré el porqué de mi inesperada llegada: ustedes saben que los Transformers fueron tachados por peligrosos hace 5 años, sin embargo, hace tan solo un mes los autobots salieron de entre las sombras para detener a Galvatron, creación suya…señor Joshua- comento mientras veía acusatoriamente al empresario –desde entonces los Transformers han vuelto a ser aceptados en nuestra sociedad, por eso eh venido aquí, para decirle a los autobots que restauraremos el equipo NEST y por lo tanto, los requerimos de regreso en la base-

Los cuatro se vieron entre si intentando descifrar si esa mujer decía la verdad o era solo una trampa para llevárselos.

-Lo sentimos señora, pero aquí no hay ni un solo transformer- respondió Tessa cruzada de brazos

-¿Ah sí? No lo creo, les advierto que si no cooperan…-

-Charlotte, ¿podrías dejar de pensar que con amenazas y formalismos se resuelven las cosas?- hablo un señor un tanto canoso y con un traje formal

-Simmons, creí haberle dicho que se quedara en el auto- respondió la directora con tono molesto

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…pero también sé que a tu manera no conseguirás nada, así que déjamelo a mí- menciono con una sonrisa divertida –buenas tardes señores, chicos me llamo Seymour Simmons; sabemos que los autobots están con ustedes pero no somos una amenaza: hace años nosotros trabajábamos con ellos para luchar contra los decepticons que quedaron en el planeta, por desgracia sabemos cómo terminaron las cosas y ahora venimos a pedir su ayuda, el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro ya sea por decepticons o no y por eso…necesitamos a los autobots-

-Como ya les dijimos señor…aquí no hay ni uno solo- menciono Joshua con expresión seria

-Jump- bufo la directora

-Aun no termino- le susurro Simmons –de acuerdo, pero…no solo somos nosotros los que venimos a buscarlos… ¡chico! ¡¿Pueden venir tú y tu novia por favor?!-

Del mismo auto bajaron una chica rubia y un chico de complexión delgada y que vestía ropa casual. Y poco después de que ellos salieran y se dirigieran hacia los demás, un pequeño auto de juguete color azul salió y comenzó a seguirlos.

-Señores y señorita, les presento a Sam Witwicky, el primero de la raza humana en aliarse a los autobots- comento Simmons

De un momento a otro, del granero salió a toda velocidad un camaro amarillo que se dirigía hasta Sam y justo antes de atropellarlo, se transformó en su verdadera forma y Bee tomo a Sam para abrazarlo.

-¡Bee, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte!- dijo Sam –estuve preocupado por ti durante 5 años, la próxima vez dime que vas a ocultarte en lugar de solamente irte-

El carro de juguete una vez que llego se transformó dejando ver que era nadie más y nada menos que Wheelie.

-Hasta que al fin te encontramos grandulón amarillo, no sabes cómo se han puesto de locos los humanos tratando de encontrarlos-

Y no paso mucho para que Brain saliera del granero corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-¿Brain? ¡Brian, viejo amigo!- grito Wheelie para salir directo hasta su compañero -¿Viejo, dónde estabas? Un momento estábamos estrellando la nave de los decepticons y al siguiente ya no te encontraba-

-Es una larga historia, Wheelie- respondió Brian

-Veo que tienen muchas dudas ahora mismo- dijo Simmons al ver como los otros 4 veían a todos lados con confusión -¿les gustaría venir?- dijo señalando los demás autos del gobierno

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Bueno, de seguro no entendieron el primer capítulo así que aquí se los explico:**

 **Explicación: Esto es 1 mes después de los secesos de la 4ta película. Bee extraña a Sam y por eso esta tan deprimido. Cuando la nave decepticons cayo con Wheelie y Brain adentro (Transformers 3) Wheelie fue encontrado por Sam mientras que a Brain lo atraparon para que trabajara para Joshua. Al haber hecho todo lo de la última película, el equipo NEST se restauró y por lo tanto la directora tiene el mando otra vez, y le pide ayuda a Sam para convencer a los autobots para que puedan volver a trabajar juntos, solo que junto con ellos va Simmons como de costumbre.**

 **Si algo no les quedo claro no duden en comentarlo y le responderé lo más pronto que pueda. Bueno, quiero aclarar que Laila aparecerá como por el capítulo 3, ya que primero quiero dejar bien en claro las cosas antes de comenzar bien la historia. Bueno, nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Explicaciones

**Hola a todos y a todas. Estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo de "La menor de los Witwicky" que dicho sea de paso para los que tengan cuenta en Wattpad y aquí no, también la estoy subiendo allí con el mismo nombre pero diferente portada y un summary más amplio, el cual…es el siguiente:**

 _ **Después de todo lo ocurrido con la semilla y los Transformers fabricados por Joshua ¿creen que las cosas estuvieron difíciles? Pues ahora Cade va a conocer a Sam y a Carly. Con quienes sorprendentemente, se hará amigo al igual que Shane y su hija Tessa.**_

 _ **Y ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, finalmente Cade, su familia y Sam junto con Carly empiezan a resolver los conflictos de su vida.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, un día cuando todo parecía estar normal, los padres de Sam lo llaman para darle una importante noticia...**_

 _ **Su hermana menor Laila viene de visita**_

 _ **El problema ahora es que ella no sabe nada de que su hermano tiene que ver con los autobots ni con los decepticons, además, Sam quiere alejarla todo el asunto de los Transformers para que al menos ella siga teniendo una vida tranquila, pero...**_

 _ **¿Qué pasa cuando por un "mínimo" accidente de parte de Wheelie Laila se entere de todo?**_

 **Ese sería el summary oficial, pero como fanfiction me limita mucho la cantidad, lo reduje al que pueden leer en la descripción. Pero bueno, vámonos de una vez al "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **Team White: Bueno, ya aclaremos que esto no es un crossover, y gracias por pasar a leer el fic aunque no sepas mucho de las películas. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Estefy Tsukino: Si, amo esta saga de películas ^^. Si, Bee es genial, pero yo estoy más con Wheelie y Starscream, pero mi autobot favorito siempre será ese increíble camaro amarillo. Oh, muchas gracias *toma la galleta*. Gracias, iré a léelo enseguida. Disfruta el capítulo.**

… **bueno, esos son todos. Sinceramente yo creí que a muchos de mis lectores le gustaría esto…pero, parece que no fue así, bueno, solo me queda continuar, y sin más preámbulo…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 2. Explicaciones

Los cuatro se vieron entre sí sin saber qué hacer. Por una parte, creían que no debían aceptar por temor a que fuera una trampa; pero por otro, los intrigaba saber porque Brain había salido a toda prisa a ver a ese pequeño autobot y porque Bee había parecido reconocer al tal "Sam". Sin duda una decisión difícil para ellos.

-Oigan, creo que están diciendo la verdad- dijo Shane –a ese chico con el que esta Bumblebee, recuerdo que en la segunda guerra que hubo, los decepticons transmitieron por la tele que si queríamos salir con vida que entregáramos a un tal "Sam Witwicky" y resulta que es el-

-… _Witwicky_ …- pensaba Joshua sin prestar atención a lo que decían sus amigos

-Eso es cierto, pero aun así no estoy muy segura- menciono Tessa –yo creo que…-

-Hay que ir con ellos- hablo Joshua sorprendiendo a todos –confíen en mí, nada malo nos puede pasar si Sam esta con ellos-

-Joshua ¿lo conoces?- inquirió Cade

-Se podría decir- respondió

Los tres restantes se vieron entre sí para luego ver al empresario.

-Muy bien, confiaremos en ti, esperamos que no te equivoques- aclaro Cade para después avanzar hasta donde estaban la directora junto con Simmons y Sam –de acuerdo, iremos con ustedes-

-Estupendo- comento Simmons –vámonos-

Los tres familiares suspiraron y se dirigieron a donde estaba Bee para ir en él; sin embargo, se sorprendieron al ver que como el autobot iba tras Sam al ver como este se dirigía al auto militar.

-Bee, no creas que no quiero ir contigo…pero tal vez no le agrade la idea a tus amigos-

-No hay problema- anuncio Joshua –tranquilo, puedes ir con el-

-Oh, pues…gracias- agradeció Sam antes de que él y Carly subieran al auto y este muy feliz arrancara

-¡Espéranos Sam!- grito Wheelie un segundo antes de convertirse en el mismo carrito de juguete y hacer que Brain se subiera

-Lo siento chicos, deben ser más rápidos- le dijo Sam al mismo tiempo que los subía a los asientos traseros y ya entonces Bumblebee arranco hasta colocarse junto a los autos del ejercito

-Bueno, supongo que nosotros iremos en Crosshairs- dijo Cade

Acto seguido, todos ellos subieron al auto y entonces empezaron a seguir a los demás.

…

…

…

…

…

Los cuatro iban en total silencio, un silencio incomodo…el cual fue roto por parte del corredor.

-Joshua ¿en que estabas pensando cuando dejaste que ese chico condujera a Bumblebee?-

-Shane tiene razón- opino la única chica –tal vez es una trampa y tú vas y lo dejas estar con el como si nada-

-Alto ustedes dos- intervino Cade –si mal no recuerdo, Joshua…tu nos dijiste que conocía a ese tal Sam, explícanos por favor-

-Chicos…es algo muy MUY complejo, y creo que sería mejor que ambos se los contáramos-

-¿Por qué tanto misterio…?-

-Tessa, no es que quiera hacerme el misterioso ni nada solo…que esto es algo muy importante y…no me lo puedo tomar a la ligera-

-Está bien, confiamos en ti…esperaremos, pero queremos respuestas-

-Claro Cade, las tendrán-

 **15 minutos**

Después de un rato más, llegaron hasta el cuartel del equipo NEST. Ahí, todos los autobot dejaron sus modos alternos, y pocos segundos después no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver a uno de los pocos humanos en los que seguían confiando.

-Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes- saludo el capitán Lennox –Sam, me alegro al ver que encontraste a Bumblebee-

-Gracias, él también está feliz de haberlo encontrado- comento Carly al ver como su novio no paraba de decirle a su auto cuan feliz estaba de haberlo encontrado

-Eso se nota y… ¿Quiénes son nuestros invitados?-

-Son el señor Yeager con su hija Tessa, el novio de ella, Shane y el señor Joshua, el causante de esta última guerra entre autobots y decepticons- anuncio la directora viendo con firmeza a los antes mencionados

-Charlotte ¿podrías ser un poco más…sensible? Están aquí para tener respuestas, no para que los espantes- interrumpió Simmons –de acuerdo, por favor síganos-

Y dicho y hecho, todos se dirigieron a una habitación típica de interrogatorios policiacos, siendo los autobots los únicos que no entraron –a excepción de Wheelie y Brian los cuales se colaron– Los cuatro se sentaron en las únicas cuatro sillas ahí; no sabían que tenían que hacer o cuánto tiempo estarían ahí, por lo que se podrían decir que estaban…nerviosos.

-Entonces díganos… ¿Qué quieren que les expliquemos?- pregunto Lennox

-Bueno…primero que nada ¿Por qué nos buscaron?- hablo Cade

-Porque ustedes han sido los últimos con los que los autobots han "socializado" y al igual que con el señor Witwicky, ustedes ahora están con nosotros debido a eso. Todas las personas que tengan relación alguna con los Transformers tienen que estar en nuestro equipo y bajo nuestra supervisión- explico la directora

-Qué curioso que diga eso- hablo Sam –porque cuando yo vine para advertirle de los decepticons y ayudar a los autobots usted me dijo que yo no era más que un mensajero y prácticamente me hecho a la calle-

-Eso es cierto, aún recuerdo como nos trataron cuando llegamos- comento Brain

-Sí, de lo peor, pero luego como se arrepintió al ver que Sam descifro todo el solo y que derroto a Megatron jajajaja- dijo Wheelie para después el, Brain y disimuladamente Simmons se echaron a reír

-Jump… ¿alguna otra pregunta?-

-¿Quién es el?- menciono Tessa señalando a Wheelie

-Me llamo Wheelie y…- pero este fue interrumpido cuando Sam los movió con su pie

-Mejor no digas nada; como él ya dijo se llama Wheelie, es un espía decepticon, pero se pasó de nuestro lado después de enterarse que podía hacerlo, es el compañero y mejor amigo de Brain-

-Oh, entonces por eso se alegraron cuando se vieron- dedujo Shane

-Exacto- aseguro Sam

-Y ahora… ¿Por qué eres tan cercano a Bumblebee?- inquirió Cade

-Esa es una larga historia pero intentare resumirla: iba con mi papá a comprar mi primer auto y el que compre término siendo Bee, él se convirtió en mi guardián y desde entonces él siempre me cuido y salvo de los decepticons-

-Eso explica mucho o al menos lo necesario- opino Shane –y ¿Qué es NEST?-

-Yo responderé a eso- hablo Lennox –es el Tratado de Especies Extraterrestres No Biológicas o NEST por si siglas en inglés, es un equipo especial y secreto en el que trabajamos junto a los autobots para acabar con los decepticons que quedan aquí y con otros problemas fuera decepticons-

-Bien, ¿y de dónde…?-

-Disculpe- entro un soldado –el presidente quisiera hablar con la directora y el capitán por la reapertura del equipo NEST-

-Oh claro, capitán vamos- hablo la directora

-Mejor voy con ustedes, para asegurarme de que hagas todo bien- comento Simmons haciendo gruñir a la directora y reír a Lennox

-Lo siento Sam ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a trabajar- aviso Carly para después darle un rápido beso a Sam –nos vemos al rato-

-Amm… ¿antes podrías ir a dejar a Wheelie al departamento?-

-Está bien, vámonos Wheelie-

-Pero… ¿Brain también va a venir?- pregunto el pequeño decepticon

-Claro, no tenemos problemas con eso- intervino Joshua

Una vez dicho esto, los dos pequeños decepticons salieron a toda prisa seguidos de Carly, dejando solos a Sam con Cade, Tessa, Shane y Joshua. Hubo un nuevo silencio incomodo, al menos hasta que el empresario hablo.

-Hola Sam ¿Cómo has estado? No has cambiado mucho-

-Jajá, muy bien gracias señor Joshua-

-Bueno…esto da a entender que si se conocen- comento Shane -¿nos podrían explicar cómo?-

Sam y Joshua se vieron entre sí, preguntándole con la mirada al otro si debían contar la verdad o no. Finalmente, Joshua suspiro derrotado y miro a sus amigos.

-Como ustedes saben, mi compañía es una de las más grandes, importantes y reconocidas a nivel mundial, sin embargo, se habrán dado cuenta de que yo no estoy casado y por lo tanto, no tengo ningún hijo al cual heredarle todo lo que tengo cuando me retire-

-Y yo, contrario a lo que todo el mundo piensa…tengo una hermana menor- hablo Sam

-¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver?- inquirió Cade

-Que la hermana de Sam: Laila Witwicky…es mi heredera universal y en algún momento, ella tendrá de todo lo que tengo- dijo Joshua sorprendiendo a los demás

Los tres se vieron entre sí con sorpresa. Nunca hubieran imaginado que Joshua les diría algo así, además, ¿Cómo es que era eso posible? ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa tal Laila para que ella fuera la única heredera de Joshua? ¿Por qué no también Sam? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Dónde está ella ahora mismo? ¿Por qué él nunca se la menciono? Esas y muchas dudas más recorrían por sus cabezas. Voltearon a ver a Sam el cual les asentía como afirmándoles que todo lo que decía Joshua era verdad.

-Y… ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de ella?- pregunto Shane a lo que su amigo solo atino a suspirar

-La verdad es que…casi nadie sabe de Laila, solo mis empleados de mayor confianza, además…lo hago para protegerla-

-¿Protegerla? ¿Protegerla de qué?- menciono Tessa

-De lo más normal en el mundo de las ventas, de mis rivales y todo eso; si alguien llegaba a enterarse de ella…irían tras ella…y desde que la conocí todo lo que eh querido para ella es nunca involucrarla en mis problemas y que se concentre en lo que le gusta-

-Y no solo él ha querido protegerla- agrego Sam –mi familia y yo estuvimos de acuerdo porque la queríamos mantener alejada de todo el tema de los Transformers, por eso aceptamos que Laila estuviera bajo su cuidado; claro…nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado que el seria el causante de la guerra más reciente- decía al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada amenazante al empresario

-Esperen, aún hay algo que no comprendo- interrumpió Shane -¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocieron?-

Antes de que Sam pudiera contestar a eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver que volvían a entrar Wheelie y Brian seguidos de una Carly la cual se veía preocupada.

-Carly ¿Qué pasa?-

-Esto es terrible Sam, no sacaron del departamento-

-¿Pero…por qué?-

-Dicen que nos atrasamos demasiado con los pagos de la renta y ahora quieren que nos vallamos-

-Y si mal no recuerdo, dijeron que tenían 72 horas para irse o la policía los sacaría-

-Brain, no estas ayudando mucho- le susurro Wheelie

-Ay no, esto no nos puede estar pasando Carly, debe haber algo que podamos hacer- decía Sam muy nervioso y caminando de un lado a otro

-Sam, tranquilízate…encontraremos algún otro lugar donde vivir- le decía Carly intentando tranquilizarlo

Cade y Tessa se vieron entre sí, no hacía falta decir que eso les hacía recordar cuando ellos pasaban por su mala situación económica y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de perder su casa. Voltearon a verlos y se encontraron con que Wheelie y Brain intentaban calmar a Sam y a Carly –sobre todo a Sam–.

-Sam, ya pueden salir- aviso Simmons desde la puerta

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta el hangar de los autobots. Ahí estaban Drift, Hound, Crosshairs y Bee esperándolos. Este último no tardo mucho para ir hasta donde estaba Sam, pero se preocupó al verlo tan triste.

-¿Pasa algo, Sam?- le pregunto mediante la radio

-No es nada Bee…no te preocupes-

-Mentira, Sam y Carly fueron echados de su departamento- comento Wheelie

Bee miro con tristeza a Sam y se pasó a su modo alterno para que Sam se subiera. Una vez que él estuvo adentro Bee empezó a hacer que la radio cambiara de estación muy rápidamente; Sam en un principio no entendió nada, pero rápidamente recordó que eso era lo que había hecho Bee cuando intento ligar por primera vez con Mikaela y también cuando lo había ido a buscar a la universidad. Sonrió al entender lo que su amigo intentaba decirle.

-Si me necesitas...no estaré lejos- dijo Bee

-Lo sé, gracias amigo-

Cade y Tessa no pudieron evitar sonreír; ellos no eran tan cercanos a los autobots como lo era Sam, pero les alegraba ver que ellos le demostraban su apoyo a alguien más.

Sam salió y se encontró con Carly quien estaba muy preocupada y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y ahora a dónde iremos?-

-No lo sé Carly, tal vez podamos quedarnos con mis papás un tiempo-

-Yo tengo una mejor idea- intervino Joshua –yo puedo pagarles su propia casa-

Sam y Carly no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Les estaban ofreciendo una casa prácticamente como regalo.

-No, no podemos aceptar eso- dijo Carly

-No tengo ningún problema con eso, además, pueden tomarlo como muestra de agradecimiento-

-¿De agradecimiento?- pregunto Sam sin entender

-Si…por darme hace diez años una familia- contesto con una sonrisa –porque hace diez años tú y tus padres aceptaron que fuera el tutor de Laila-

-Entiendo, gracias- dijo Sam

-No hay de que, ahora solo falta que ustedes escojan una casa que les guste y con gusto la pagare, incluidos los gastos de la mudanza- menciono haciendo que Carly saltara de emoción y abrazara a Sam

-Joshua- hablo Cade –Tessa y yo hablamos un poco y…-

-Nos dimos cuenta que es algo triste no tener muchos vecinos cerca- intervino la antes mencionada –así que… ¿Qué les parecería vivir junto a nosotros?-

-¿Lo…lo dices en serio?-

-Claro, pueden tener una casa junto a la nuestra y ser vecinos, y sabemos que a Bumblebee le gustaría estar contigo otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa

Sam y Carly se vieron entre si y luego a Bee, el cual volvió a estar en modo original y esperaba ansioso la respuesta de Sam. Él sonrió con nostalgia y finalmente respondió…

-Claro, con gusto seremos sus vecinos-

-Pues entonces, bienvenidos- menciono Cade para después estrechar su mano con la de Sam

Una vez que se separaron, Sam se dirigió hacia el camaro –Bee, ¿podrías ayudarnos a sacar las cosas del departamento?-

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo el autobot al mismo tiempo que volvía a su modo auto y sin más ni más, Sam junto con Carly y Wheelie y Brain fueron directo a empacar.

Nadie se podía imaginar la alegría que sentía Sam e incluso Carly de volver a estar con los Transformers. Sobre todo Sam, porque para el…eran como su segunda familia.

…

…

…

…

…

 **3 semanas después**

Ese día, después de que Sam y Carly se fueran, Joshua no había perdido tiempo y había mandado a construir una casa a unos cuantos metros de la de Cade. Los Transformers había vuelto a su trabajo de pelear junto a los humanos, por lo que ya no se encontraban viviendo con Cade, aunque no faltaban las veces que llegaran de improviso y le dieran uno que otro susto a Tessa y a Carly. El unico que se quedo fue Bumblebee para estar con Sam.

Y hablando de él, tuvo que convencer a su casero que les diera unas semanas más antes de irse. El señor de mala gana acepto solo al ver que ya estaban empacando para irse. También fue difícil decirle a sus padres que se mudaría –literalmente– fuera de la ciudad, al principio se opusieron, pero después de saber que todo iba ser dado por Joshua, se alegraron e incluso lo invitaron a comer junto con Cade, Tessa y Shane. Sam y Carly habían entablado muy buena amistad con ellos, Sam les contaba cómo era todo al principio cuando se metió en la guerra Autobots-Decepticons, lo que los hacía reír cada vez que les contaba cómo se asustaba y/o huía. Y por último, que hoy era el día en que por fin se mudarían.

Vemos como Sam y Carly bajan de Bumblebee para después ver su casa terminada. Era una casa de color blanco de tres pisos, con jardín trasero y al igual que en la casa de Cade con una piscina. La casa se encontraba aproximadamente a unos 50 metros de la de Cade. El camión de mudanza ya había llegado por lo que empezaron a bajar sus cosas.

-Esto puede que nos tome un rato- comento Sam

-Qué bueno que dejamos a Wheelie y a Brain en casa de Cade mientras- le respondió Carly haciendo reír levemente a Sam

 **Horas después**

Después de 2 horas de bajar todas las cosas, les tomo otras 2 y media terminar de acomodar todo. Pero había valido la pena, la casa estaba arreglada y lista para que ellos la habitaran.

-¿Sabes Sam? Me gustaría tomar esto como un nuevo comienzo, tratare de encontrar un mejor trabajo y tú…-

-…yo seguiré buscando uno- dijo con simpatía

-Sigue siendo una buena idea, pero tal vez puedan quedarte en casa y cuidar de Wheelie y Brain- menciono al ver como ambos entraban a la casa y se ponían a ver la tele

-¿Qué tal si de eso hablaremos después?- dijo Sam haciendo reír a Carly.

Finalmente los dos entraron a su nueva casa junto con sus amigos los cuales acababan de llegar y les decían lo mucho que les gustaría vivir ahí.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Ya este capítulo me quedo mucho más largo, eso es bueno ^^. Ok, mi idea era que Laila apareciera en el siguiente capítulo, pero tal vez aparezca en el que sigue de ese, no lo sé muy bien depende si el capítulo ya es muy largo o no. Bueno, me tengo que ir corriendo a escribir nuevo capítulo de otra historia, adiós. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. Noticia inesperada

**Hola a todos y a todas. Perdón por tardar mil y un años en actualizar esta historia pero he tenido algunos problemas con la escuela, pero ya están resueltos y eso significa que tengo un tiempo para escribir YAY. Ok, el capítulo pasado no tuvo reviews así que ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 3. Noticia inesperada

Cade se encontraba asando salchichas y hamburguesas junto con Tessa al mismo tiempo que Sam, Carly y Shane hablaban de las próximas vacaciones. Al mismo tiempo, Wheelie y Brain jugaban videojuegos en una televisión que habían llevado al patio.

-Listo ¿Quién quiere hamburguesas y quien hot dogs?- hablo Tessa

-Yo quiero un hot dog, por favor- dijo Carly

-Yo una hamburguesa- respondió Sam

-Yo una hamburguesa igual, cariño-

-Está bien, Shane ven a ayudarnos- menciono Tess

Shane se levantó y empezó a repartir la comida conforme Cade y su novia la iba preparando. Una vez que todos ya tenían su almuerzo, se sentaron en sus lugares y siguieron platicando.

-Díganme chicos, ¿ya consiguieron trabajo?- les pregunto Cade a Sam y a Carly

-Aun no Cade- decía Carly –no he conseguido ningún bien trabajo, o es muy malo o la paga no es justa-

-Qué pena Carly, que mal que hayas renunciado a tu antiguo trabajo-

-No te preocupes Tess, renuncie pero fue para buscar algo mejor, lo buena noticia es que tengo algunas entrevistas de trabajo programadas para mañana-

-Eso es muy bueno, felicidades ¿y qué hay de ti, Sam?- comento Cade

-Igual, unas cuantas entrevistas pero…no tengo muchas esperanzas, sin mencionar que no son…grandes trabajos-

-No seas pesimista Sam- dijo Shane una vez que se había acabado su hamburguesa –dinos, ¿para qué son las entrevistas?-

-Ahhh- suspiro –para limpiador de ventanas, como vendedor ambulante, como encargado de los casos de falsas alarmas y no recuerdo muy bien el nombre pero es para ese tipo de personas a los que los perros atacan cuando los están entrenando-

-No pues entonces si son malos trabajos- opino Shane para después recibir un codazo de Tessa

-Bueno Sam, recuerda que no hay trabajo malo, solo trabajo difícil pero todos son trabajos honrados-

-Gracias Cade, Carly me dijo algo parecido pero me preocupa que ni esos trabajos pueda conseguir, como ven no solo tenemos que mantenernos nosotros sino también a ellos- respondió volteando a ver a Wheelie y a Brain que en ese momento estaban peleando de que Brain había hecho trampa

-Y… ¿no han pensado en que estarían mejor con los demás? Ya saben, que el capitán Lennox se encargue de ellos junto con Simmons y la directora- les susurro Tessa

-No, no podríamos hacer eso, admito que más de una vez al día me sacan de quicio, sin mencionar que son unos pervertidos…pero también admito que todo sería muy aburrido sin ellos- contesto Carly

-Y aun así...todavía los manda a dormir a fuera- agrego Sam causando que todos se echaran a reír

En ese momento llego Bee y tan pronto este se estaciono bajo Joshua.

-Joshua, al fin llegas- dijo Shane entre risas

-Perdón la tardanza, la junta se demoró más de los esperado, ha y gracias por prestarme a Bee, Sam-

-No hay de que, por lo que nos contaste esa junta era muy importante-

-Lo era, dependiendo de cómo terminara esta reunión veríamos si obtenemos más ganancias, y lo logre…ahora soy 500, 000, 000, 000 de dólares más rico-

Ninguno pudo evitar atragantarse con su comida al escuchar eso. Sabían que Joshua era alguien millonario, es decir, les había dado casa y pagado la mudanza a todos ellos y eso sin contar las cosas que se perdieron en el caso de Cade.

-Oye Joshua, amigo mío… ¿no me prestas dinero?- bromeo Shane causando que todos volvieran a reír –nah, tranquilo es broma-

-Por cierto, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace semanas, Joshua- menciono el chico Witwicky

-Mientras no sea algo de la historia de Costa Rica con gusto contestare-

-… ¿Cómo esta Laila? Sabes que no la he visto en persona desde que se fue a Francia a los 3 años y no he hablado con ella desde el otoño pasado-

Joshua se tensó ante eso…no esperaba ESA pregunta. No sabía cómo Sam tomaría la respuesta. ¿Cómo le diría a Sam que no ha sabido nada de su hermana desde hace 3 meses?

-Bueno…ha estado bien…supongo- respondió diciendo lo último más para el que para Sam

-Espera… ¿Cómo que supones?-

-Bueno, digamos que Laila y yo tuvimos una…pequeña discusión y no nos hemos vuelto a hablar desde hace unos…tres meses-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre dejar de hablarle?-

-En primera, ella fue la que dejo de hablarme; en segunda…puede que ella ya no quiera hablar conmigo- respondió con semblante triste

Sam se dio cuenta que a él en serio le daba tristeza que Laila no quisiera hablar con él. Aunque era de esperarse, para el Laila fue la hija que nunca tuvo, Joshua la crio desde que ella tenía 3 años. Y sinceramente, no podía decir que conocía a Laila, puede que fuera su hermana pero solo ha hablado con ella por teléfono y por Skype.

-Lo siento Joshua, yo…-

Pero Sam fue interrumpido al escuchar como su teléfono sonaba. Al ver que era una llamada de su mamá contesto.

-¿Bueno?

- _¡Sami! No vas a creer de lo que tu padre y yo nos acabamos de enterar-_

-¿Paso algo malo?

 _-¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Te tenemos muy buenas noticias! Ahhhh-_

-Mamá, tranquilízate…dale el teléfono a mi papá-

- _Sam, soy yo-_

-Papá, ¿Qué le pasa a mi mamá?-

 _-Está muy emocionada-_

-¿Y ahora por qué? ¿Es por la remodelación que Joshua les regalo?-

- _No, no, no esto es algo mucho más importante-_

-¿Y de que se trata?-

 _-Es sobre Laila…ella viene de visita-_

-¿C…cómo?-

 _-Tiene vacaciones y vendrá de visita, Sam, tu mamá está afuera gritándole a los vecinas que su hija va a venir, mejor voy por ella, adiós-_

Sam no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Estaba a punto de irse de espaldas de no ser porque Carly lo noto y lo sostuvo y con ayuda de los demás lo llevaron hasta su lugar. Todos se preocuparon al ver a Sam como en shock, era tan preocupante que hasta Bee junto con Wheelie y Brian se acercaron.

-Sam ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Wheelie

-Es Laila, es mi hermana…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Laila?- interrumpió Joshua preocupado

-Laila…ella…viene de visita-

Ahora Joshua estaba como Sam, no tanto por que Laila fuera adonde estaba el justamente, sino porque no le había pedido permiso alguno para viajar desde Francia hasta Chicago. Se notaba que ella no quería hablar con el.

-Oigan, estamos algo perdidos en este asunto de…Laila- inquirió Carly -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana, Sam?-

-Es cierto, lo único que sabemos de ella es que Joshua la cuida- argumento Cade

-Ok, creo…que lo mejor será explicárselos de una vez- respondió Sam una vez que salió completamente de su shock

-Si…lo explicaremos los dos, para que entiendan todo esto-

-Bueno- empezó Sam –Como ahora ya saben, yo tengo una hermana menor llamada Laila, ella tiene 13 años y la razón principal por la que la que la dejamos al cuidado de Joshua no fue por alejarla de esta guerra, esa es la segunda razón y la primera…es que Laila se fue a la universidad…-

-Espera- dijo Tessa -¿no que era tu hermana menor? ¿Cómo pudo irse a la universidad cuando la guerra comenzaba si tu estaban en la preparatoria?-

-Eso es porque Laila en ese año tenía 3-

Todos al oír eso casi se van de espaldas, es decir…¿una niña de 3 años en la universidad? ¿Y dónde quedaron la primaria, la secundaria y todo eso?

-Ya se lo que están pensando, Laila nació con una mente prodigiosa, además, ella desarrollo desde muy temprana un talento que hizo que conociéramos a Joshua-

-¿Y qué talento fue?- pregunto Cade

-La mecánica. Todo comenzó cuando mi papá nos llevó a un show de camiones monstro, no se imaginan la emoción reflejada en los ojos de Laila al ver como aplastaban a los demás autos y como hacían rugir sus motores, eso fue el comienzo del "gran amor de mi hermana por la mecánica" porque desde ese día prefería ver las series donde compraban y arreglaban los autos. Luego, mi papá le empezó a regalar revistas donde hablaban de los autos, sus modelos y todo ese tema. Laila no tardo nada en hacerse una experta y una aficionada completa y mi papá siempre que el auto tenía un problema la llamaba para que aprendiera a como repararlo. Reemplazo sus muñecas por carritos a control remoto y cada vez que ella y yo volvíamos de la escuela me iba explicando cómo se trataba, cuidaba y arreglaba especialmente cada tipo de auto con el que nos cruzábamos-

-Wow, sí que le gustaba mucho ese tema- opino Brian

-Un día no pude ir a la escuela y ella tuvo que volver sola-

-Fue ese mismo día cuando la conocí- siguió Joshua –mi auto se había detenido cuando iba camino a una junta muy importante, me estacione y me puse a buscar el numero de un buen mecánico para que viniera a ayudarme, estaba en eso cuando escuche una tierna e infantil voz detrás de mi…

 **Flashback**

Joshua se encontraba buscando en internet el número de un mecánico, cuando de repente…

-Hola señor, ¿pasa algo con su auto?-

El volteo y se encontró con una pequeña niña de probablement años. Llevaba una blusa blanca y un pantalón gris y tenía un cabello castaño oscuro casi negro en dos coletas que casi le llegaban a los hombros. Tenía una mochila morada, así que se notaba que venía de la escuela.

 _Yo la verdad no creía que ella entendiera algo sobre autos, pero no quería ser grosero con una niña curiosa así que se lo dije, eso si…con lujo de detalle. Cuando termine de explicarle, ella solo parpadeo repetidas veces como intentando comprender lo que decía. Volví a lo mío y cuando encontré un número y empecé a marcarlo me di cuenta que ella tenía las manos llenas de grasa e intentaba cerrar el capo de auto._

-Ya está señor, en realidad, lo que su auto tenía solo eran unos cables sueltos y que el aceite esta por acabarse, le recomiendo que lo lleve a un buen mecánico y le hagan un chequeo completo, aparte de ponerle más aire a los neumáticos que se encuentran más bajos de los normal, espero haberlo ayudado, adiós-

Joshua no cabía de la impresión al ver como una niña tan pequeña sabia tanto de mecánica. Subió a su auto y al encenderlo se sorprendió aún más al ver que arrancaba perfectamente. Bajo rápidamente y alcanzo a la niña que estaba por cruzar la calle.

-Niña, gracias por arreglar mi automóvil, déjame pagarte al menos-

-No hace falta señor, la mecánica me encanta y es mi mayor pasatiempo, si con algo que a mí me gusta eh logrado ayudarlo a usted, es más que suficiente para mí-

Y sin decir más, ella se fue perdiéndose de vista al doblar la calle.

 _Al escucharla decir esas palabras…sinceramente me llegaron al corazón. Me enterneció tanto ver a una niña arreglando un auto de lujo y decir que no quiere nada a cambio, que le basto con ayudarme._

 **Fin del flashback**

-Y así fue como conocí a Laila- término de narrar

-Wow…en serio parece ser una niña muy especial- dijo Shane

-Lo es- dijo Sam –y eso no fue todo. El día en que Joshua y Laila se conocieron fue un viernes y el lunes que si pude ir a la escuela y regresamos a casa juntos vimos como el la llamaba y yo como todo buen hermano me puse entre él y ella. Luego el me pregunto quién era y le dije que su hermano, el me explico que Laila lo había ayudado con su auto el otro día y que como agradecimiento quería que al menos pudiera llevarla a una de sus sucursales que había en la ciudad. Yo me negué diciendo que no dejaría que mi hermana fuera con un desconocido…entonces él dijo que yo podía ir también y acepte-

-Ay Sam, ¿Qué ejemplo le dabas a tu hermana? Jajajaja- se burló Wheelie

-Era joven y no sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Como sea, él nos llevó a una tienda donde vendían porsches, ahí fue cuando él nos contó que era uno de los empresarios más importantes y reconocidos en el mundo de lo automovilístico. Cuando se hacia tarde nos llevo a la casa para explicarle el mismo a nuestros padres porque habíamos tardado tanto y se hizo costumbre que el fuera a visitarnos al menos unas tres veces por semana, aunque sé que más que visitarnos a todos iba más bien a visitar a Laila-

-Ohh, entonces fue así como todos ustedes lo conocieron y le tomaron confianza- menciono Carly

-Exacto. Y con el paso de los meses a Laila también empezó a interesarle la robótica y la mecatronica y ella nos pedía que la lleváramos a clases de eso, pero por desgracia no teníamos el dinero suficiente para pagar sus clases. Luego, Joshua les dijo a mis papás que se iría a un viaje a Nueva york y que ahí unas personas podrían enseñarle a Laila de rebotica como un favor para él; mis papás entonces aceptaron que se la llevara y durante el tiempo que Laila y Joshua se fueron sucedió todo este tema de comprar mi auto que resulto ser Bumblebee y luego los decepticons y todo eso. Cuando ambos volvieron, Laila no pareaba de decirnos cuanto le había encantado el viaje y Joshua nos contó que había llevado a Laila con una persona que le confirmo que ella tenía coeficiente intelectual más alto que cualquier persona y que le habían dicho que ella incluso ya estaba lista para la universidad. Joshua nos propuso la idea de llevarla a una escuela especializada para alumnos sobresalientes, ahí podrían darle kínder, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria al mismo tiempo que le darían la universidad donde ella estudiaría robótica y como clase adicional mecánica; fue una decisión difícil si dejarla ir o no porque se supone que la escuela la terminaría cuando tuviera 18 años y entonces podría volver. Le contamos para ver que opinaba, ella dijo que no era necesario que fuera, pero nosotros sabíamos que quería ir así que sacrificamos nuestros sentimientos y le permitimos ir para que desarrollara y aprovechara bien su intelecto-

-Es por eso que he cuidado a Laila todos estos años, fue la oportunidad de tener una estudiante y una hija- seguio Joshua –no solía venir en vacaciones porque yo la llevaba a cualquier lado que creía que le gustaría como a esquiar, surfear, comer pizza…-

-¿Comer pizza? Eso no es algo que se tomen todas las vacaciones- opino Tessa

-¿Lo es si vamos a Italia?-

-Oh…continua- respondió apenada

-Estas vacaciones las íbamos a pasar en la casa de verano en México, pero como ya saben…tuvimos una pelea y ahora sin avisarme ni nada decido venir a visitar a su familia- término de explicar con tristeza

-¿Pero Laila no sabe que estas aquí?- inquirió Cade

-No, no hablamos desde hace 3 meses porque ella estaba, por primera vez, en desacuerdo con mi trabajo-

-¿Exactamente con que trabajo?- pregunto Bee que hasta el momento solo había escuchado atentamente

-Ya saben…con el de crear mis propios autobots-

-Ahhh, ya se de quien están hablando- comento Brain –hace varios meses llegaba una niña a visitarte y siempre escondían todo del proyecto para que ella no se enterara, pero un día llego de sorpresa y se molestó contigo por hacer eso ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con tono molesto

-Porque esta vez no tuvieron tiempo de ocultarme y su discusión fue a solo unos metros de distancia de donde yo estaba, pero traía una sudadera con capucha puesta y no la pude ver bien, solo note que se fue furiosa-

-Sí, así pasaron las cosas…y ahora ella estará aquí…por cierto ¿Cuándo llega Laila? Tal vez tenga tiempo de hablar con ella-

-Le llamare a mis papás, Laila debió haberles avisado todo-

Sam tomo su celular y apretó el botón "1" que era el de marcación rápida a su casa. A los cuatro tonos su papá contesto el teléfono y a petición de todos puso el altavoz.

- _¿Bueno?-_

-Papá ¿qué día llega Laila?-

 _-Ah sí, sobre eso…Sam ¿crees que Laila pueda quedarse contigo mientras esta aquí? No es que tu madre y yo no queramos, ya oíste como se puso hace un rato, es que ya usamos su cuarto para guardar cosas que…ya no usamos, como se llevó literalmente todo cuando se mudó a Francia-_

-Bueno, no es que yo te diga que no, ¿pero no pueden darle mi cuarto?-

 _-Lo haríamos, pero tu cuarto ya es prácticamente una bodega-_

 _-_ Papá, te lo digo con todo cariño…ya tiren esas cosas-

- _No, son cosas importantes, son…-_

-Bueno no importa, la pregunta era si sabes a cuando viene Laila-

- _Ah sí, llega hoy a las 4:00 de la tarde-_

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos, incluyendo a Bee, Wheelie y Brain

- _No me digas que esta el altavoz-_

-Si quieres no te digo-

 _-Ya olvídalo, iremos a buscar a Laila al aeropuerto en una hora ¿Joshua, vas a ir?-_

 _-_ Claro, seguro-

- _¿Carly?-_

-Sí, me encantaría conocer a mi cuñada-

- _¿Cade? ¿Tessa? ¿Shane?-_

-Seguro, queremos conocer a la famosa Laila-

- _Muy bien, nos vemos ahí en 45 minutos-_

Y así, corto la llamada.

Si antes Sam estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba feliz. Su única hermana que hace tanto no veía iba a venir de visita. Ahora, no podía evitar tener recuerdos de cuando ella aún tenía 3 años.

-¿Saben? Un tiempo antes de que conociéramos a Joshua, Laila me decía que cuando yo tuviera mi primer auto ella la haría las mejoras que yo quisiera, lo gracioso es que una vez hasta hice una lista de lo que quería pero ahora…no cambiaría nada de Bee- y dicho autobot no tardó en hacer ruidos a modo de decir que estaba agradecido

-Y hablando del primer auto- decía Joshua –recuerdo cuando ella tenía 10 años y me pregunto que si cuando la iba a enseñar a conducir y le respondí que cuando cumpliera 16, pero como en todos estos años tome la manía de consentirla así que le compre una moto, lo malo fue que luego no se bajaba de ahí por nada del mundo-

-Es normal, uno se emociona por su primer vehículo- la defendió Shane

-Sí, pero una vez la castigue por un mes por algo que hizo-

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto Wheelie

-Un día lleve un auto de lujo de carreras, lo estacione en el patio delantero y al rato al ver las cámaras de seguridad vi que cuando ella llego y estaciono la moto se le quede viendo al auto…pero nunca me imaginé se subiera en él y lo encendiera para luego llevárselo-

-Espera… ¿en serio hizo eso?-

-Sí y cuando la interrogue sobre a donde había ido, me respondió con que después de conducir un rato se topó con un lugar donde hacían carreras de autos ilegales-

-No es cierto- dijo Tessa sin poder creerlo

-En serio, admitió que había competido y que había ganado, pero la castigue quitándole la moto por un mes-

-Creo que la consientes mucho- opino Cade

-Lo sé, lo se…pero no quería que nada le faltara, además, ya hice que aprendiera la lección-

-Sí, tanto que ahora se va de viaje a otro continente sin avisarte Jajajajaja- dijo Brain para después echarse a reír con Wheelie

-Ya chicos, cálmense- les advirtió Sam –no te preocupes Joshua, seguro cuando ella te vea aquí se disculpe y arreglen las cosas-

-Gracias Sam- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Bueno, tenemos media hora para ir al aeropuerto, preparémonos y vayamos- dijo Tessa

Y así, todos se fueron para arreglarse y después ir a buscar a Laila.

Vemos como en un avión, en la primera clase. Hay una niña de 13 años pálida, ojos cafés oscuros, cabello igual castaño muy oscuro casi negro en una coleta alta llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda y que iba vestida con una blusa blanca de tirantes, un leggins gris y con una franela de cuadros morada amarrada en la cintura. Ella era Laila.

La pequeña niña se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que veía a través de la ventana. No podía dejar de recordar lo que los empleados de su "padre" le había dicho cuando iban camino al aeropuerto.

" _Debería decirle a su padre, señorita Laila. Si no se preocupara mucho"_

-Ahhh- suspiro –pero no creo que él quiera hablar conmigo- dijo para sí misma con tristeza

Su vuelo estaba por llegar y entonces podría estar estos meses con su familia, la cual hace años que no ve. Admitía que tenía miedo por cómo le iría por, no solo irse a otro país, sino por irse a otro continente… ¡y sin su permiso! Trato de relajarse poniéndose a escuchar música en su IPod para imaginar un rato, eso siempre le ayudaba.

Laila ya se encontraba dentro del aeropuerto buscando a sus padres y a su hermano Sam, les había avisado cuando ya estaba a mitad de su vuelo y por eso esperaba no haberles causado ningún inconveniente. Los buscaba con la mirada hasta que a lo lejos noto a un hombre medio calvo con un cartel que decía "Laila Witwicky". Le costó un poco reconocerlo pero al final se dio cuenta que era su papá. Iba a su dirección cuando ve como junto al que parece ser su hermano esta su "papá" y no tarda nada en salir corriendo hacia el.

-¡Papi!- grito Laila al mismo tiempo que Joshua la cargaba para tenerla a su altura y así abrazarla mejor

-Hola princesa, dime ¿Qué es eso que te vas de viaje sin decirme?- dijo Joshua fingiendo enojo

-Lo siento, creí que no querrías hablar conmigo- le respondió cabizbaja

-Ya no te preocupes, te perdono…reconozco que fabricar mis propios autobots no fue buena idea-

-Sí, ya vi como termino todo-

-Bueno, ve a saludar a tus papás y a tu hermano-

-Es cierto… ¡mamá, papá, Sam!-

Y así, Laila fue a saludar a su familia para después conocer a su cuñada y a Cade, Shane y Tessa. Ahora, lo importante era que en estos meses ella no supiera nada de que tienen que ver con los Transformers.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. Como ven, ya apareció Laila y ya supieron de su pasado con dos datos extras. Bueno, estoy terminando esto a las 12:17 am, me tengo que ir. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. Dos problemas en casa

**Hola a todos y a todas. Aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Eh vuelto a y por lo tanto tengo que ponerme al día porque yo tengo la costumbre de empezar un montón de cosas a la vez sin haber acabado algo. Bueno, vamos rápido al "Respondiendo reviews" que no hay tiempo que perder**

 **Lobo alfa 17: Gracias y perdón por la tardanza. Disfruta el capitulo**

… **oh, no tarde tanto, bueno ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capítulo. 4. Dos problemas en casa

Ahora mismo Laila estaba siendo asfixiada por un abrazo de su madre.

-Valla mamá, se nota que me extrañaste- decía con dificultad

-Hay es que no lo puedo creer ¡mi bebé regreso! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mis dos bebés están aquí conmigo!- grito uniendo a Sam al asfixiante abrazo

-No ha cambiado nada ¿verdad?- inquirió la menor viendo a su hermano

-¿Aun lo dudas?- respondió divertido

-Judy, ya suéltalos o los dejaras sin aire- dijo Ron al ver como sus hijos ya casi no podían hablar

-Oh si, lo siento- los soltó pero al volver a verlos juntos los volvió a abrazar –hay no puedo ¡estoy tan feliz!-

-Mamá, yo también estoy feliz, pero no me sueltas no podremos ir a casa- hablo la menor

-Oh es cierto, perdón-

-Laila, me alegra tanto que estés aquí- hablo el mayor de los dos

-A mí también me alegra tanto verte Sam, es mejor que hablar por teléfono o por Skype jajá-

-Si cierto, por cierto, tengo unos amigos que quiero presentarte- dijo abrazándola por los hombros –te presento a Cade-

-Hola, escuche que estas al cuidado de Joshua-

-Mucho gusto me llamo Laila, si y es fantástico conocerlo señor, mi padre me hablado de que usted es buen mecánico, de los mejores que ha visto en realidad-

-Tal vez trabajen juntos, ella es Tessa, su hija-

-Hola, es bueno conocer a la hermana de Sam…sobretodo porque hasta hace unas horas creí que era hijo único-

-Hola, si mi hermano no suele hablar mucho de mí-

-Me gusta tu ropa, te queda el estilo-

-Gracias, aunque no le presto mucha atención a mi imagen, también me gusta la tuya-

-Gracias-

-Creo que se llevaran bien, él es Shane, su novio-

-Hola Laila, además de Tess eres de las pocas chicas que conozco que les guste la mecánica-

-Un gusto Shane, la mecánica y la robótica son mi vida, claro aparte de mi IPod y mis preciados patines- Laila golpeo los talones de sus botas-tenis y les salieron 4 ruedas a cada uno –no puedo estar ninguno de ellos-

-Igual se llevaran bien y por ultimo pero no menos importante…mi novia Carly-

-Hola, es un gusto conocer a mi cuñada- decía Carly –eh escuchado muchas cosas de mí y veo que son verdad-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- dijo seria

-Amm…bueno, que te gusta la mecánica y…que fuiste a estudiar muy joven…-

-Si, a los 3 años no tuve una infancia normal…- decía empezando a lagrimear

-No, no, no, no, no quería decir eso…-

Pero Carly se detuvo al escuchar las risas de Joshua, Sam, Judy, Ron y finalmente la de Laila.

-Jajajaja, tranquila, solo es una broma, a Laila le encanta hacerlas- le respondió Joshua

-Sí, así es- respondió ella dejando de fingir que lloraba –jajá, lo siento no pude evitarlo-

-Ja, no te preocupes-

-Bueno, vamos a casa, prepare tu pastel favorito- dijo Judy muy emocionada

-Y yo compre tu otro pastel favorito- comento Joshua al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la salida

-Gracias, son los mejores- respondió antes de agarrarse del brazo de su hermano

Al salir Laila esperaba ver uno de los múltiples autos de lujo de su "padre", pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el camaro amarillo que estaba frente a ellos y aún más al ver como Sam se acercaba a este y quitaba la alarma.

-Wow, hermanito… ¿cómo fue que conseguiste un auto tan genial como este?- decía Laila mientras recorría con la vista a Bumblebee

-Bueno, la suerte de que fuera mi primer auto- contesto tratando de no contar más de lo debido

La menor empezó a inspeccionar el auto desde las llantas hasta el motor. Joshua les decía que no se extrañaran que esa era la forma en que ella inspeccionaba cada auto. Finalmente Laila bajo el capo y miro seriamente a su hermano.

-Sam ¿recuerdas cuando te decía que cambiaría tu primer auto para que fuera mejor?...Pues olvídalo, este está perfecto tal y como esta- dijo sonriendo

-Me alegra escuchar eso porque yo tampoco quiero cambiarlo- le respondió de la misma forma

-Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vámonos- hablo Ron

Y así, cada uno de subió a su respectivo auto y fueron directo a la casa de Ron y Judy.

 **En casa de Sam y Carly**

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que todos se habían ido a buscar a Laila y ahí solo estaban Wheelie y Brian los cuales ahora estaban viendo la tele.

-Ahhh, espero que esto termine pronto, quiero ver el final antes de que nos tengamos que esconder- menciono Brain -¿Cómo crees que sea la hermana de Sam? ¿Será linda?-

-Ay no sé, en realidad ella no me agrada, solo es una humana mas no entiendo porque tanto alboroto-

-Bueno, se supone que Sam no la ve hace años, por eso esta tan emocionado-

-Yo creo que si ella hubiera querido verlo antes hubiera viajado si tanto dinero y cariño tiene de parte de Joshua-

-Vamos Wheelie no seas tan amargado, mira el lado bueno-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que dentro de poco habrá otra chica viviendo aquí jeje-

-Jajá es cierto, ya quiero asustarla tomando su ropa interior jaja-

-Típico de ti Wheelie-

-Y de ti, no te hagas un santo ahora Brain, no creas que no sé qué aun te metes en el cajón de la ropa interior de Carly-

-Como sea, además, si lo piensas bien no es necesario que ella te caiga bien porque aún no sabemos cómo es-

-Tienes razón, tal vez sea caprichosa, malcriada, egoísta, fea…-

Wheelie seguía diciendo las posibles formas de ser de Laila y no dejo de hablar hasta que ambos escucharon a Bumblebee estacionarse. Inmediatamente, apagaron la tele y corrieron a esconderse al cuarto de Sam y Carly.

 **Afuera**

-Espero que no te moleste quedarte en mi casa Laila, ya sabes cómo son mamá y papá con el tema de no querer tirar nada-

-No te preocupes Sam, además, será genial vivir aquí con ustedes. Esto es justo lo que los maestros me recomendaron-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es eso?- inquirió Shane

-Pues para hacerles la explicación corta cuando salía del campos la directora me llamo y junto con los demás maestros que me dan clases dijo "Señorita Witwicky…" que por cierto odio que me digan señorita, "…tómese estas vacaciones como…verdaderas vacaciones, ya hizo grandes creaciones durante todo el semestre sin mencionar los años anteriores, descanse un poco su cerebro"-

-¿Y qué tanto hiciste?- pregunto Carly

-En realidad no hice casi nada, solo eh tenido avances con mi proyecto de hacer inteligencia artificial genuina sin necesidad de la intervención humana, logre hacer que un auto valla más rápido con solo la mitad del tanque lleno y logre titularme como capturadora de datos en la NASA…nada grandioso, he hecho cosas mejores en una semana que en este semestre- respondió para después llevar sus molestas hasta la casa

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como una niña de tan solo 13 años ya había hecho todo eso… ¡y que para colmo le pareciera poca cosa!

-No te preocupes La, te mejoraras- la animo Joshua al ver que ella estaba decepcionada –así es ella, pero no se preocupen…se acostumbraran-

Los demás solo parpadearon repetidas veces intentando salir de su asombro. Una vez que lo lograron siguieron su camino y fueron hacia la casa.

-Que amable de su parte decorar el cuarto de Laila antes de que nos fuéramos a buscarla- comento Tessa

-Sí, aunque la mayor parte lo hizo Joshua, le traje cama, buros de todo-

-Es natural, un padre siempre quiere consentir con lo mejor a su hija, lo sé por experiencia propia- hablo Cade mientras abrazaba a Tess por sobre los hombros

-¿Y qué hicieron con esos dos?- dijo Shane

-Les dije que se escondieran en nuestro cuarto hasta que les avisáramos-

-Espera, ¿se iban a esconder en nuestro cuarto?- menciono Carly asustada –pero yo cerré la puerta para que no entraran, creí que se iban a esconder en la cocina o algo así-

-¡Laila, tu cuarto está arriba, ve a verlo!- escucharon a Joshua

-Ay no- dijo Sam y todos fueron corriendo

 **Con Wheelie y Brain**

-¡No puede ser! ¡Carly volvió a cerrar la puerta!- se quejó Wheelie –busca otro lugar para escondernos-

Ambos siguieron buscando hasta que por fin Brain encontró una habitación que ni estaba cerrada. Al abrirla vio que todo o la mayoría estaba de color morado y supieron que ese era el cuarto que le habían hecho a la tal…Laila.

-Y además obsesionada con el morado- agrego Wheelie a lo que su compañero asintió

-¡Laila, tu cuarto está arriba, ve a verlo!- oyeron a Joshua

-¡Entra!- grito el de menor rango (Brain) y ambos se escondieron entre un mueble y la pared en sus formas alternas

Vieron como una niña con blusa blanca y franela morada amarrada a la cintura entraba corriendo y se quedaba viendo el cuarto sorprendida. Ambos supieron entonces que era la hermana de Sam. No se parecía mucho a Sam…o a sus papás, pero tampoco era algo que le importaba mucho.

-Wheelie, es linda no ¿no?-

-Puede que lo sea, pero aún no sabemos si es hueca o medianamente lista-

Dejaron de susurrar al escuchar a más personas venir. Eran Sam, Carly, Cade, Tessa y Shane. Parecían estar buscando algo pero al no ver nada se relajaron. Ninguno de los dos decenticos sabía que los buscaban a ellos.

-¿Te gusta tu cuarto, Laila?- hablo Sam

-Sí, me encanta muchas gracias-

-Te dejaremos para que empieces a guardar tus cosas, te esperamos abajo- menciono Carly y así dejaron las cosas de la menor por la puerta y salieron

La castaña siguió viendo su nuevo cuarto encantada sin percatarse que detrás de ella un carrito de juguete cargaba una laptop hacia la salida. Ambos regresaron a sus modos normales y caminaban lo más sigilosamente posible. Agradecían a Primus que los demás al salir había dejado la puerta entreabierta; ya estaban por llegar cuando por accidente ambos tropezaron con las maletas ocasionando mucho ruido.

Al alzar la mirada vieron como Laila los había en estado de shock, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Perdonen –otra vez– la demora por favor, la prepa no deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Jajá, los deje en suspenso, lo siento pero así soy yo una maestra en el romance, suspenso, drama y tragedia.**

 **Recuerden, si no entendieron algo avísenme y se los explico con gusto. Bueno, nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
